


time in a bottle

by banrionsi



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rafi stans if u read this my dislike of him is made evident, sorry queens, thats love babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: If I could fit time in a bottlethe last thing that I'd like to dowould be to save every day til eternity passes awayjust to spend it with you***Its prom night in the villa and you are in love with the most beautiful girl in the world
Relationships: Yasmin (Love Island)/Reader, Yasmin/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 8





	time in a bottle

Yasmin looks radiant. Otherworldly. Powerful. Burnt sunset draped over warm brown skin, cinched to her form and cascading down the length of her legs. Through the slit in the side of her dress, her garter peeks out. She's not even wearing stockings. She wore it just to tease you, get you riled up so you'll snap it against her thigh later when you finally steal her away to a shadowy corner for a thorough ravishing.  


She stands next to Ciaran, cocktail cradled in her hands, and you drink in the sight of her as she throws her head back to let out a screaming laugh. Tai's raucous bellowing can be heard from your position by the beanbags, can probably be heard from the nearest town over, while he recounts the story of his first legal night drinking and coincidentally, first night getting a light warning from the police. Ciaran is gasping for air and bent over at the waist, tears streaming down his tomato red face. Unfortunately the sliver of his chest visible through the parted neck of his shirt is equally red and you hiss warm air through your teeth. Ciarans sensitive skin is certainly not something envied within the villa.  


You nod and hum and softly exclaim while Genevieve and Seb discuss the finer points of proper work-life balance, all the while flicking your gaze back to Yasmin to watch her shift her weight from her right to her left and take sips from her Violet Man. She catches your gaze only to wink and coyly glance away and redirect her attention to her two favourite boys. Next time you look over, you snag a glimpse of that damn garter as she adjusts her stance and your knuckles tighten around the stem of your own glass of Bobbyfish. Seb changes the conversation to his imminent batch of kittens and you absentmindedly murmur your approval of the proposed titles of "Apollo" and "Artemis". You wonder, if you were to pull her aside and lick into her mouth could you taste the cayenne of her cocktail off her tongue?  


Rafi and Elladine emerge quietly from the villa and you can't help but feel smug when his eyes search for Yasmin's only for her to coolly pretend she doesn't see his attempt. His date walks with eager steps back over to AJ and Harry and you don't miss her relieved sigh at being home free from Rafi, who aimlessly stands in the middle of the garden. He doesn't know who to go to, who to mingle with, who will receive his presence and inclusion with more than thinly-veiled irritation. You don't feel sorry for him. He brought it on himself.   


You have to hide your smirk behind your hand as he meanders over to Yasmins group only to be met with a deliciously painful silence from all three. Ciaran coughs and begins to spin his own story regarding his hometowns local politics. It isn't a minute before Rafi can't stick it anymore and politely excuses himself to go mingle with the significantly less-discerning Bill. Lightly, Tai elbows Yasmin and her eyes twinkle as they share a hushed giggle.  


Turning your attention the rest of the garden, you admire the soft lights entwined around the lattices and the glowing lanterns resting on the grass. Combined with the soft music and the balmy air unmarred by a single breeze, the scene is idyllic and one you will look back upon fondly for years to come. However, you think you will remember Yasmin best. Her breathy laughter everpresent in your ears, how happy she looks and how dazzling her smile is when you finally uproot yourself to take her hand in yours and lead her to the dancefloor.  


To hold her in your arms is to touch a kind of living paradise, the only kind that matters. Gently swaying together from side-to-side and drawing patterns into the small of her back with your thumb. You're pressed so close that your noses touch and you feel as if you draw back in her breaths and intimacy of it makes your next breath come out shaky. She looks at you like she knows what you're thinking and she understands and really doesn't she? These weeks have felt like a small eternity, a lifetime of mornings shared and nights spent cuddled close. 

Yasmin touches her forehead to yours and in her eyes you see everything neither of you says aloud.   


You would not mind a lifetime more.  


  



End file.
